Little Ghost
by FloatingPens
Summary: Avara had no intention of grabbing attention of the infamous Donquixote Doflamingo but regardless, she did. Doflamingo/OC
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story starts in the past, and will eveuntally make it's way to the present.

* * *

Doflamingo watched the young black haired girl who stood ankle deep in the sea. He and his crew had only been docked here for about a week or so but the girl was always here, her back always facing them. Normally he wouldn't give a damn about a stranger standing on the beach but this girl had managed to peak his interest.

While everybody else in the small town avoided the beach where his ship was docked, the girl made it a point to visit it every day. She also made it a point not to bother looking in the ships direction, no matter how much noise was coming from it.

"Young Master" Vergo said from beside his friend, "The military has increased your bounty once again"

"Fufufu~ but it's not enough yet" Doflamingo replied

Vergo nodded understanding with his friend meant. The military had taken notice of him but at the time it wasn't enough for them to give him an offer of any kind.

"Her name is Avara" Vergo said after a few moments of silence

This caught his attention more than his bounty, now Doflamingo turned to face his friend, curious as to how he got the information.

"She has a bounty" Vergo informed his friend

"How interesting. How much is she worth?" Doflamingo asked

Vergo sighed, "$95,000,000 beri"

Doflamingo felt a grin spread across his face, for a girl who appeared as young as she was that wasn't too bad at all. It was decided then. He was going to give her an offer she couldn't refuse.

Avara could feel the captain of the Donquixote pirates approach her. The crew had been here for a week, and it was annoying her. Everybody in the town was acting strange and no other pirates had come to the island since they were here.

"Oi, kid" Doflamingo said from the shoreline, avoiding the sea

Avara stayed silent, unsure of how to reply to this man. He was the captain of a strong crew, and if he was going to attack her she'd already be at a disadvantage since she was in the sea and her devil fruit ability wouldn't work. There really wasn't much she could do now that she thought about it.

Frowning Avara turned to face the man an annoyed look on her face. Doflamingo grinned noticing the look of annoyance on her face. Annoyance was new, normally people were just scared. Such a face didn't seem to suit her face though.

Now that he got a good look at the girl he realized she looked quite ordinary, aside from her eyes. He also realized she was quite young looking, appearing to be at least four or five years younger than himself.

_"What strange eyes" _Doflamingo thought to himself. Such a light silver, they almost appeared transparent.

"Can I help you?" She said after a few minutes of silence

Doflamingo chuckled while looking down at the annoyed girl, "I'd like to give you an offer" He said, his grin still stretching across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Doflamingo was fuming. No matter how many women flocked around him on the ship none of them seemed to be able to get his mind off of that brat. None of the crew had expected him to offer the girl a position on the crew, let alone for her to have turned it down so bluntly before leaving. Doflamingo frowned.

"Vergo, does she have devil fruit powers?" Doflamingo questioned

"The military doesn't know much about her, but they're assuming she does" Vergo stated

As if it was possible Doflamingo frowned even more. Not only had she turned down his offer quite rudely but before he had even managed to turn around from the shock she had vanished.

"Have you never been shot down before, young master?" The girl to the left of him asked

"Children don't know what they're doing, she was probably just scared" Another one chirped in

"Young master you shouldn't be so upset about a child turning you down" The girl to the right of him said leaning her chest up against his arm

"Fufufu~ I suppose you're right" He said before turning his attention back to the girls around him


	3. Chapter 3

Doflamingo sat back in his char and watched as Sugar and Avara interacted with each other a few yards away from him. For the past two hours Sugar had been trying to use her devil fruits ability on the girl and for the past two hours she had been failing.

"I can't touch her" Sugar said walking back over to Doflamingo. It was obvious to him that the small blue haired girl was upset, this was the first time he'd ever seen her abilities fail.

"Fufufu. What do you mean?" Doflamingo questioned

"I can't touch her" Sugar stated, "I go right through her"

Doflamingo grinned and looked back over to the black haired girl, who was looking over in their direction, a bored look in her eyes as if she knew he was up to something and she wasn't impressed by it.

"Doflamingo" Avara said loudly, "That won't work on me"

Avara smiled as Doflamingo's grin grew a little smaller. He wasn't used to losing, if he could even call whatever this was losing. He didn't even know what he was losing at. Figuring out a child? Getting her to join his crew? Learning her devil fruit abilities? These were all things he could easily force her to do, it would be as simple as snapping a twig. Both of them knew that.

"Why are you still here?" Avara asked drawing the man out of his thoughts

"I'm waiting for my newest crew member" He said with a chuckle

Avara threw her head back and shut her eyes. This man really was quite stubborn.

"What a coincidence" She said, "I'm waiting for somebody too"

Both Avara and Doflamingo stared at each other in silence. She was waiting for him to return to his ship so she could return home, and he was waiting for her to return home, so he could fallow her.

"Stalking me isn't going to make me want to join your crew" Avara said.

Doflamingo chuckled, it was obvious by the tone in her voice that she was worn out, from what he could piece together, she had been using her devil fruits ability all day in order to cancel out Sugars.

"You wouldn't want to fall asleep here. You might wind up waking up in the middle of the ocean tomorrow" He warned earning a chuckle from the girl

"That'd be stupid of you. To allow an unwilling devil fruit user on your ship" She said

Doflamingo just smiled causing Avara to frown in return. He was always smiling. Even when she had managed to make him frown it would only stay on his face for a few seconds before his maniacal smile returned.

Standing up to stretch Avara yawned, "I'm leaving"

Doflamingo grinned and stood up, knowing that if he found out where the girl lived he'd be able to learn something interesting about her.

"Phase" The girl commented as she fell through the ground

"Phase?" Doflamingo mused to himself


	4. Chapter 4

Two years had passed since the pirate had decided the small summer island would be his go to home. He would often leave for a month or two but he'd always wind up coming back to the island.

"Avara~" He sang walking up to the girl.

Avara frowned and looked up at the man. She had grown quite a bit in the past two years. She had even had suitors who would come after her and attempt to get her attention, suitors which Doflamingo made certain to chase away.

"Do-ffy" Avara replied looking up him.

She couldn't say she hated him as much as she did before but he still did irk her. He's stop asking her to join his crew and told her that he had already decided she so that was that. Not that she cared, she was aware that she wasn't a part of his crew, after all, she couldn't be in two crews at once.

His grin was spread ear from ear as he reached the girl. As always he was relieved to see the girl on the beach with the rest of his "family". He had noticed that in the past two years the girl had become more adventurous and outgoing, she didn't stand ankle deep in the water every day waiting, sometimes she wouldn't even come to the beach.

"Fufufu~ How rare to see you here" He teased looking down at the girl

At first he didn't mind, in fact he was glad she but then she started coming to the beach with cuts and bruises or she wouldn't come to the beach for a few days in a row, and when she knew it would bother him, she'd leave the den den mushi he'd given her in her home while she went off and explored the island.

"I was supposed to be gone all day" She said flatly

Doflamingo frowned. He didn't like it when he'd return and she wasn't here, he wanted her to stay on this island. It was his island after all. He wanted to keep her here, where he could keep a track of her.

"Another adventure to the west of the island?" Doflamingo asked, mocking the girl.

"No" She replied, "I snuck onto a fishing boat. I was supposed to go to the next island until I found another boat back" She added bitterly

"Supposed to go?" He asked

The girl shot Vergo a quick glare before turning back to him, "Asshole over there caught me and dragged me back here"

Doflamingo frowned, "I don't recall giving you permission to leave"

"I don't recall you having authority over me" She retorted

"Be respectful" Vergo said as he walked up to the two of them.

"She's never been respectful to me" Doflamingo said with a sigh, "Crew members should have respect for their captian"

"I'm not in your crew" Avara snapped

"Fufufu~ I suppose not" He said as he squatted down so his face was near hers, "But you've helped my crew out by sneaking on pirate ships and getting rid of their captians" He added

"That doesn't mean I'm a part of your crew" She mumbled.

Avara could feel his breath on her face and as much as she would have liked to move away she found herself frozen. He wasn't using his abilities on her, but she had grown fond of the man in the past two years and when he'd get too close to her she'd either freeze or try to hit him. Doflamingo chuckled before pulling his face away from the girls.

Doflamingo grinned, he was aware that the girl would get embarrassed whenever he was close to her and he liked it that way. It gave him more power over her.

"The government is going to give you an offer soon" Vergo said breaking Doflamingo out of his thoughts.

"Fufufu~ are they now?"

Avara watched as Vergo and Doflamingo walked off. They had been talking about the world government and an offer. She didn't really understand it.

"Avara" Trebol said as he invaded the girls personal space bubble

Instantly she narrowed her eyes as Trebol moved his face too close to hers.

She hated him. Out of all the Donquixote pirates she hated Trebol with a passion, almost as much as Vergo for beating her almost every day for the past two years, or as Vergo and Doflamingo would call it, "training".

"Trebol, I might kill you if you come any closer to me" Avara spat

She didn't understand how Doffy put up with him. Trebol didn't understand the idea of personal space, and he probably never would.

"I'd like to see the two of you fight" Sugar said looking up from her sand castle

"Avara would win though" She said after a few moments

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trebol questioned

"Doffy and Vergo-san trained her, plus she's smarter than you" Sugar stated bluntly

Avara sighed and looked over at Sugar. The girl sat in the shade eating her berries. Honestly Sugar was one of the few family members from Doflamingo's crew that had never gotten on her bad side. Yes, she'd tried to turn her into a doll once or twice, but there was something about her that Avara didn't seem to hate. Maybe it was the fact that Sugar would mind her own business, and wouldn't try to keep Avara from doing what she wanted.

"I'm going home" Avara said suddenly before turning on her heel and leaving.

Doflamingo frowned seeing the girl return home from the corner of his eyes. He knew she lived alone, he had forced her to show him where she lived after living on the island for a few months. He didn't like where she lived. He didn't like a lot of things about the girls life.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shichibukai?" Avara asked, completely unaware of what they were.

"An offer the government makes to strong pirates. They stop hunting me and I can practically do whatever I please" Doflamingo said with a satisfied grin spread across his face

"You already do that" Avara stated

Doflamingo laughed. She wasn't wrong but with the governments offer he'd be one step closer to his goal.

"Then I suppose you'll be leaving again to discuss terms with the government" Avara said blankly

"Fufufu~ I'll be having Vergo come back to make sure you don't run off from the island while we're gone" He said

"Why does it matter if I leave?" She asked

"Because I can't have someone who knows so much about the rest of my crew go off on her own. Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get yourself and the rest of us into" He said smiling down at the girl, "If you were a part of my crew though, you might be able to come with us"

Avara scoffed at his poor attempt to recruit her.

"I suppose Vergo will just have to babysit" She said

"Fufufu~ How cold" He chuckled

Avara smiled as Doflamingo turned his back on the girl and headed towards his ship. She was upset to see the man leaving but at the same time it meant her captain wouldn't be in as much danger when he returned to this dammed island in a few weeks. Vergo was a problem but he was a problem that Avara could escape from, Doflamingo on the other hand was a problem that would fallow her around every day and try to restrict her freedom so much it was like she was on a leash.

"I'm sorry, captain" Avara mumbled to herself as she watched Doflamingo's ship hoist its anchor and set off, " I want to help you get to the new world to repay my debt to you, but so far it just seems like I've made a scary enemy for you"

"A scary enemy for who?" Vergo asked causing the girl to jump

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on me, magnetic asshole?" Avara hissed

"Enemy for who?" Vergo asked again

"Nobody" She said

"I hope you're not planning on making an enemy of the young master" Vergo said

"I would never _plan _on it" Avara stated

* * *

Avara watched as the island she loathed came back into view, reminding her that her crew had failed in their first attempt to reach the new world. Bloody and beaten she fell sat back in the small row boat and let the current sail her back to the island.

Shutting her eyes she ignored the tears that were streaming down her face. Their ship was destroyed, their captain was nearly dead, and in order to increase the chances of escaping the admiral they had split up in the hope that they'd give up on chasing them.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the vivre card that was slowly burning away.

Her captain.

Avara felt a pang of guilt. They had waited two years to pick her up so she could get stronger and help guide the crew through the waters, but she had practically been useless during that fight, even with her haki.

Sighing she put the card back in her pocket and looked to the shore. His ship was back, meaning he probably would be too. She smiled but only for a second. Doflamingo would be mad at her. Not only had she managed to escape from Vergo but she also joined another crew, and got into quite a bit of trouble with other pirates.

Three years had passed since she'd seen or spoken to Doflamingo but she'd kept an eye out for him in the paper and as they visited islands. He'd continued to gain fame in the past three years, even as a shichibukai. She had left the den den mushi at home, not really wanting to risk him using it to track her down half way through her journey.

Avara groaned as colors started to get duller and everything blurred together.


	6. Chapter 6

Doflamingo stayed in his quarters and looked down at the girls wanted poster, "Wanted dead or alive, little ghost, Avara" He said mused the bold letters before looking down at her bounty, "275,000,000 beri"

They had docked two weeks ago and since then he hadn't seen her once. He knew she had snuck off shortly after she was left in Vergo's care. He wasn't surprised Vergo couldn't keep track of the girl, she was after all surprisingly crafty. Still, it upset him that she wasn't here when he returned. Her house was empty, aside from the den den mushi he'd given her. No wonder the brat hadn't picked up once.

"Young master" Baby 5 said from outside his door

"What is it?" He asked her looking over to the door.

She hadn't opened the door but he could tell she was pacing thanks to the clicking of her heels. He raised an eyebrow, Baby 5 wasn't one to be cautious around him. Normally she'd barge into his room, screaming at him for killing her "fiancé".

"Baby 5" He said after a few minutes of silence had ticked by

"It would seem Avara is back" She said

The door to his quarters practically swung open, nearly knocking baby 5 over.

"Fufufu~ Is she now?" He chuckled, "Just where is my little ghost?" He asked

Once again Baby 5 was silent, causing him to frown.

"Below deck" Baby 5 muttered

Doflamingo frowned and looked down at Avara, who was now laying unconscious in his bed. He reached out and placed his fingers on her bandages. They'd just been changed but blood had already managed to soak through them.

He had no doubt the girl had been cut with some kind of sword. The worst injury was on her left shoulder. The cut ran from her collar bone down to her heart, or at least a few centimeters above it. She had also broken two of her ribs and fractured her right leg.

"Stupid brat" Doflamingo said as he sat down next to the bed

Creaking and rocking. Avara shut her eyes tightly and tried to remember where she was. Was her battle with Kuzan a dream? Was she still on the boat? Did they leave the island made entirely out of snow?

Hesitantly she opened her eyes, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar room. Propping herself on her elbows she sat up and looked at the door. Had she been kidnapped or something?

"Where-" Avara didn't have time to finish her sentence because a large hand pressed down on her left shoulder, causing her to collapse back onto the bed.

"Doffy?" She asked as she connected the hand to the body, then face.

Doflamingo chuckled and looked down at the girl. It was apparent she was in a complete state of confusion about what was happening.

"I'm not dead?" She asked looking at him

He grinned and allowed himself to apply some pressure onto the girls wound, causing her to wince in pain.

"Dof-"

"Of course you're not dead" He said grinning down at her, "I wouldn't allow somebody so useful to die"

Avara frowned at the term useful. To think she was happy to have seen his ship before she passed out.

"Now I want to know, Avara~" He said, "Just where is your crew now?"

Avara was silent, which only upset him. Adding more pressure to the wound Doflamingo watched as Avara's face twisted in pain.

"No? " He asked as he continued to apply pressure

"That hurts" She hissed

"Did you split up after being beaten? Or did they throw you overboard? Maybe your captian was finished with you?" He asked, purposely trying to press her buttons.

"We were attacked by fucking Kuzan! We split up to escape you asshole!" She yelled right before her face fell.

"Oh? I heard that crew had escaped from him. A captian who goes by the name, Fallen Angel Kou" Doflamingo said grinning a satisfied smile

Doflamingo was ecstatic now. The entire time he'd been traveling around doing his duties as a shichibukai in order to get a good wrap with the world government he'd kept tags on her but not one article mentioned her crew or who she was sailing with and now, she'd finally slipped up.

"Doflamingo I swear to fucking god if you go after him-"

He erupted with laughter, "What will you do with the condition you're in right now, little ghost?" He taunted.

Avara narrowed her eyes and glared up at Doflamingo.

_"He's not allowed to die until I get him to the new world, and he's definitely not going to die because of me" _Avara thought to herself.

"Fufufu~" Doflamingo chuckled as he raised his hand from the girls wound, "Killing him without you there would be pointless, I want you to see it when he dies"

Pain flooded through her body as the pressure was removed from her chest.

"Such a shame we don't know where he is" Avara stammered, trying to ignore the pain she was feeling.

"Fufufu~ Don't we?" He questioned as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the vivre card.

Avara felt her blood run cold. He had the card. It had stopped burning but it was small. She frowned, this was probably the worst possible situation. Doflamingo had her captians vivre card.

"Fufufu, I don't plan on going after him until the card is bigger" Doflamingo said with a wicked smile on his face, "It wouldn't be very fun"

* * *

Avara frowned at Doflamingo, who was now laying in the same bed as her with his usual grin spread across his face. She was aware she was in his room, but she assumed it was his call to have put her here and she'd hoped after that _lovely_ conversation they had earlier he would have either moved her to a different room or have slept somewhere else.

"You don't seem to happy to see me" He said, pretending to be hurt

"Get. Out" She said

"Fufufu~ You seem to be forgetting this is my bed" He said motioning to the bed

Avara narrowed her eyes and glared at the man who was lying on his side grinning at her. She let out a sigh and moved closer to the wall, wanting to get as far away from him as she could. She knew she couldn't get up and try to run, the pain in her right leg was a constant reminder of that. She'd thought about using her devil fruits ability to phase through the ship but in her current condition if she happened to become solid half way through an item it would probably completely crush her.

"Avara" Doflamingo whined as she moved away

"Don't you touch me" She said as he reached his hand out towards her

Doflamingo frowned, annoyed with how resistant the girl was to his touch. He felt like that power he had over her a few years ago had vanished. He wanted that power back.

"It's my bed" He said after a few minutes of silence slipped by

"I didn't ask to be in your bed!" Avara shouted, annoyed his childish response

"Fufufu~"

Avara looked up at the rooms ceiling, trying to get her eyes to focus. She had fallen asleep and the last thing she remembered doing was arguing with him about why she hadn't been taken home yet.

Sighing she looked over at Doflamingo, who was now sleeping. He was still on his side and his arm was still stretched out towards her from his earlier attempts of grabbing her, the only real difference was he was no longer wearing his sunglasses.

She stared at his face. This was the third time she'd seen him without them. The first time she'd seen him without them was when he'd forced her to show him where she lived. She was upset with him and the first thing she did when they got inside was throw whatever she could grab at him. Which was the den den mushi he'd given her. It hit him smack in the middle of the face and when it fell of his glasses went with it.

His eyes were a dark shade of purple and surprisingly peaceful, even though she'd just hit him with a snail.

The second time was when she had just been asked out by one of the boys from the town. Doflamingo had happened to have been within ear distance when the boy asked her out, within a matter of seconds he'd kicked the boy through a wall before grabbing a hold of her and dragging her back to the beach.

For the rest of the day he wouldn't allow her out of his grasp, he even used his busoshoku haki to make sure she couldn't phase through him. Then when she wanted to return home he refused to let her go saying she'd go check up on the boy, which she would have but at the time in order to protest she grabbed a hold of his glasses and threw them into the ocean. Looking back on it, that wasn't her best idea at the time.

Avara smiled at the memories. Even though he was a cruel, wicked man, when it came to his crew he was pretty much like any other captian. He wouldn't allow anybody to hurt them without regretting it.

Avara shook her head and turned her attention back to his hand. Which was still reaching out to her. He was known to be ruthless, the heavenly demon and yet he hadn't killed her.

Biting her lip Avara reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"I'm only doing this because I owe you" She muttered before shutting her eyes and drifting off back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you?" Avara asked the kid who had been put in a timeout by Doflamingo not even two minutes ago.

"Trafalgar Law" The kid stated.

"I see..Why'd he put you in a timeout?" She asked.

"Because I attacked Dellinger" Law said bluntly

"Ah, I see" She said, "Well, let's go to town, Law" Avara said

"Doflamingo and Vergo will get me in trouble if I leave" Law said

"I'll take the blame" Avara said as she looked up to the second level of the ship, were Doflamingo sat with Sugar by his side, along with a few other women who were happily clinging to him.

"Besides, he seems preoccupied"

"I don't know you" Law stated

"Alright then, it's fine with me if you want to sit here doing nothing" Avara said as she turned to leave

Law sat on her bed and watched as Avara fumbled with a den den mushi she'd just bought. He had ended up running after her once she started getting off the ship.

"Are you strong?" Law asked after a while of silence

Avara looked over at him and smiled, "Hmm..I suppose so. I've got a pretty high bounty"

Law stared at her and nodded. Since he'd boarded Doflamingo's ship all the crew members he'd come into contact with would talk about strength. Doflamingo told him that the strong ruled, Vergo said if he was weak he'd be useless to the crew, Baby5 was an idiot, and Trebol bragged about how strong he was, constantly.

"Ne, Law, why are you staring at me?" Avara asked smiling at the kid

Law looked away and pulled down his hat, "I wasn't"

"Ah, I see"

"How long have you been a part of his crew?" Law asked again, after some time had passed

"I'm not!" Avara replied instantly

"He told us you were" Law stated

"I believe he decided that on his own" Avara muttered, "Aha! Got it!" She said as she pulled the receiver off the den den mushi

"Ne, law, can I ask you to keep what you're about to hear a secret?" Avara asked as she walked over to law and bent down so she was looking at his face.

"From who?" Law asked

"Pretty much everybody" She said

Law stayed silent for a while before nodding.

Avara smiled, "Thank you Law"

* * *

Doflamingo waited as they day went on, the rebellious pair had yet to return to the ship. He could have stopped them if he wanted to, but he allowed them to leave; however, he didn't think that they'd be gone for more than two hours. Avara had been able to walk for a few days now and though she'd leave his ship during the day she'd always return at night, that was the only time he'd allow the ship's doctor to check her wounds. That way she had to come back to him.

"Young master" One of the girls next to him purred, "You've barley been paying us any attention today"

"Fufufu~ What do you mean? I've been with you all day?" He questioned

"She's right" Another said chiming in, "Every time we try to get your attention you're spacing out"

"They've been gone for a while now" Sugar said, "And since Vergo-san isn't here you either have to wait or go get them yourself"

Doflamingo chuckled, "They'll come back"

"I don't doubt that, but you're not patient when it comes to Avara or Law" Sugar said

"Not patient? I think I'm too patient with them" He stated

He practically let her do whatever she wanted. He'd drag her back to the ship at night if he had to, but aside from that she was free to do as she pleased, as long as it took place on the island or on his ship and with Law he'd let the brat get away with too much. He'd attacked his own family member today and the only punishment he got was a punch, a kick, and a timeout. He had even held out when he hit him.

"I wonder what they're doing though, Law is a hard kid to entertain" Baby5 said, breaking away him away from his thoughts

"Fufufu~ Who knows" Doflamingo said

He was curious though. Law was a brat and because of that he was hard to keep entertained, and if he didn't like something he didn't bother hiding it.

Doflamingo chuckled. He'd have to make sure they didn't get too close, who knows what type of ideas she'd put in his little head but for how he'd allow them to have their fun.

* * *

"You're leaving?" Law asked as they headed back to Doflamingo's ship

Avara sighed and nodded, "Sooner or later"

"Are you going to tell Doflamingo?" He asked looking up at her

"I probably shouldn't, he might actually chain me to the ship if I told him I planned on leaving" She said

"Why?" He asked

"What do you mean why?" Avara asked

"When you were talking to your captain he said you didn't need to help him if you no longer wanted to" Law said, "Why not ask Doflamingo if you can stay with this crew?"

"I didn't think you were paying attention to that" Avara answered honestly, "I owe my captain my life, so until I get him to his destination in the new world I have no intention of not helping him" She answered truthfully

"You're giving up your freedom just because he saved you?" Law asked

"Giving up my freedom? You're pretty dark for a kid" Avara said glancing down at him, "My captain isn't a very strong man so he relies on information to survive the seas. With my devil fruits ability collecting information is an easy task. I get to leave the ship to find information on other pirates and marines, then return as I please."

"Why would you fallow a weak captain?" Law asked

"You fallow after a captain because you want to support them. I want to help him reach his destination in the new world" She said

Law nodded, "What about after he gets there?"

"Who knows" Avara said

* * *

Doflamingo grinned as the pair returned to the ship. He had assumed that he'd have to drag them both back to the boat tonight. His grin only widened as he realized that Avara was leading the way, she was getting use to coming back to him on her own.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Avara asked as they made their way over to Doflamingo

"Fufufu~ I'm always smiling" He said

Avara narrowed her eyes, she couldn't tell what he was thinking because of those fucking glasses. She'd seen him as they made their way to the ship, he wasn't smiling until he noticed them. What went through his mind once he spotted them?


	8. Chapter 8

Doflamingo grinned as Avara squirmed next to him. His arm was draped around her shoulders keeping her at his side. She had been wondering off too much recently and he couldn't allow her to have too much freedom or she might run off again.

"Kaido is known to act quickly when he's angry" Vergo's den den mushi said, "If he doesn't like your offer he'll try to kill you"

His smile only grew, "And if he does like it?"

"Then he's a powerful ally for you"

"Fufu~ I suppose we'll have to set off to see him then"

"Will you stay in the new world?" Vergo questioned, "Even if things go sour?"

" If Kaido doesn't wind up buying into my offer he won't be able to kill me. Plus, there are three other yonko who might be interested in it" He said

Vergo's den den mushi nodded, "Good luck then" It said before hanging up with a clank.

Avara looked up at Doflamingo only to find his grin was stretched from ear to ear. The yonko? Was he really strong enough to be able to meet with one of them on equal grounds? To her they were impossible goals no matter how strong she got.

"The new world" Doflamingo mused to himself, "Fufufu~ it sounds interesting"

She couldn't disagree because she too wanted to go to the new world. As dangerous as it was supposed to be it was also a place of freedom. If she made it there and got her captain to his destination she'd finally be able to do whatever she wanted.

Avara didn't even seem to notice Doflamingo as he stood up and left. He chuckled, she didn't notice anything around her when she was lost in thought.

"Doflamingo" Diamante acknowledged as his captain made his way over to him

"Are we going to find Kaido?" Sugar asked

Doflamingo nodded, "Make preparations to leave today"

Diamante nodded before he started giving orders to lower ranked crew members. If Doflamingo wanted to leave today he'd make sure they were ready to go in a few hours.

"What about Avara?" Sugar asked, looking over to her.

Doflamingo grinned, "She'll be coming with us"

Sugar smiled, "Ah, that's good to hear"

* * *

Avara snapped out of her thoughts as the deck started to become more and more noisy. After Doflamingo's talk with Vergo she assumed he'd be getting ready to leave soon; however, she hadn't expected it to be this soon. She folded her arms over her chest and crossed her legs. She had a plan in mind, but it was risky. Still, if she did go along with it she'd be able hang around him for a while longer before leaving.

"Avara" Law said

"Law" She replied looking down at the young boy.

"Why are you still on the ship?" He asked, "You said you weren't a part of this crew"

Avara smiled, "I'm not" She said with a wink, "but for now I'll be using this ship"

"Using the ship?" He asked, "Doflamingo said we're setting off by lunch"

Avara sighed, "Like hitching a ride"

"For how long?" He asked

"Dunno"

"Does Doflamingo know?"

"He'll probably find out" She said as she looked over to the flamboyant captain. As much as she hated to admit it he wasn't an idiot.


	9. Chapter 9

"Avara" Doflamingo called out as he searched the ship for the girl.

She exhaled and leaned against the railing, ignoring the man who was searching for her. This had become a nightly routine ever since they left the island. After he fell asleep she'd sneak out of the room look out for the island her caption was supposed to be on. He never questioned why she left in the middle of the night, but he always dragged her back to the room and he was always in a bad mood when he did.

"He makes things so difficult" She muttered.

Normally she would have hidden in the crates or below deck with the hopes that he wouldn't find her, but he'd learned to check those places first so now her best bet was to hide in the open area. Not like it really mattered, he always found her.

She let out a groan as she felt her body go ridged before standing up right. He knew she hated it when he used his abilities to control her, hell, she hated just being told what to do.

"Fufufu~ I found you, my little ghost~" Doflamingo said happily as the girl made her way towards him.

"Stop using your abilities on me" She said frowning at the man

"Stop wondering off in the middle of the night" He retorted as a grin made its way onto his face, "If you keep it up I might use sea stone to make sure you can't"

Avara narrowed her eyes, she was aware that some devil fruit users could still stand when they were touching sea stone but she could not, once that stuff touched her she was drained.

Doflamingo laughed as she narrowed her eyes and glared at him. He knew she wasn't strong enough to handle sea stone, in fact he enjoyed how weak it made her it proved just how much weaker she was than him. Turning away from her, he started heading back to his room.

"Doflamingo!" She cried out as her body fallowed after him without her consent

* * *

Doflamingo chuckled and looked over at the girl who sat cross legged on his bed, facing away from him. Last time he dragged her back into his room using his abilities she refused to get onto the bed, saying she'd rather on the floor, which she did.

"Avara"

She stayed silent, not even turning her head to acknowledge the man.

"Avara~" He cooed

He frowned, if any other woman ignored him or acted the way she did around him he'd throw them overboard or kill them on the spot. He never had done that to one of them before but that was only because she was the only woman who ever had ignored him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed as a pair of arms slid around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Don't ignore me, Avara" Doflamingo warned, "I don't like it when you do that"

He sighed as she went silent again, she was such a stubborn woman.

"Fufufu." He chuckled as he pressed his mouth against her shoulder, causing her breath to hitch, "Why are you so rebellious?"

Silence. He grinned against her skin, he was perfectly fine with playing dirty if it meant getting what he wanted, and right now, he wanted a reaction from her. He couldn't stand having her ignore him.

"How long are you going to stay silent?" He asked as he slid his tongue along her neck

"How long can you?" He corrected as he bit down

"What the hell!"

* * *

Doflamingo kept his arms wrapped tightly around Avara as she slept. He knew she was up to something when she willingly agreed to come along with them as they left the island. It wouldn't have mattered if she hadn't come willingly though, because he would have dragged her along by her hair if he had to; however, since she hadn't put up a fight it was obvious that she was up to something and from what he could assume it involved her dammed captain and that crew.

"Lead me to them then" He said, "I'll make sure you understand who you're really loyal to"

* * *

"Did something attack you?" Law asked as he looked up at Avara

Trebol and Sugar chuckled at Laws question, curious as to how she'd respond to the kid. Nobody had failed to notice the bruises and bite marks that were scattered across her neck or how late both her and Doflamingo had woken up this morning but nobody had bothered to ask yet.

"...I suppose you could say that" She mumbled, ignoring the heat that was spreading across her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Avara frowned as the unknown pirate ship sailed aside them, firing cannons randomly as their caption cursed at Doflamingo's ship. No matter how she looked at it, these guys were pathetic, both the ships were docked and these idiots were really trying to start a fight.

"Avara" Doflamingo said as a smile made its way onto his face, "Why don't you handle them?"

She looked at Doflamingo and sighed.

"Don't I always?"

Doflamingo opened his mouth to reply to her but she had already jumped over to the other ship. His smile widened as she started to mercilessly take out the other pirates. She might deny her bloodlust but no sane human would fight the way she did if given the chance.

He laughed as the other pirates screamed in pain as they were pulled halfway through objects before they became solid again. She was actually crushing them. Not only that but she'd phase them with one another. He wondered how scrambled their insides got when she did that. Maybe he'd have one day he'd get one of her victims dissected so he could see exactly what she was doing to them.

Avara grunted as she finished off the last of the crew members from the enemy's ship, they were disappointingly weak. Even if they had managed to get aboard Doflamingo's ship they would have been beaten in a matter of seconds.

"Avara" Doflamingo called

She turned to face him only to find he was motioning for her to return to his ship. The idea of taking this ship and running entered her mind, but it didn't stay long. She didn't want to sail alone and even if she did decide to try, she wouldn't get very far. Instead, she just nodded and jumped back to his ship.

"You took your time" He said as he walked over to her

"Took my time? That was fifteen minutes at most" She defended

"Fufu~ If I'd sent Diamante or Pica it would have been quicker"

"Shut up!" She snapped.

* * *

Avara stood out on the ship's deck and held her laughter back as she looked over at Doflamingo, who had gotten completely drenched along with most of the crew. The weather on the grand line was difficult to predict so she wasn't shocked that it had gone from sunny to storming in a matter of minutes.

"He looks like a pink mop" She muttered to Baby5 who was also struggling to hold her laughter back.

"Don't say that" Baby5 whispered, "He'll get mad"

"But he does!" Avara defended, "His coat is soaked and it makes him look like a giant pink mop"

Doflamingo frowned and looked over to where the two women stood, Baby5 was laughing like a lunatic while Avara appeared to be holding her own laughter back. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at Avara, who only smiled and waved in response before she started laughing too. His grin returned to his face as he looked at Avara.

"A-va-ra~" He called

He waited for her laughter to die down before he motioned for her to come to him, she threw Baby5 one last look before she headed over to him.

"Yes?" She asked once she reached him

"You're causing quite the scene over there" He said as he crouched down so he was face to face with her, "It's distracting some crew members from their jobs"

"It's your fault" She said before she started laughing again.

"My fault?" He asked, "I've been navigating the ship"

"Just.. just take off your coat" She said

"Already ready for round two?" Doflamingo questioned as his grin grew.

"That's not why!" She defended

"You didn't say you weren't ready though" He said, changing the subject.

Doflamingo erupted with laughter as her face flushed and she went silent. He stood from his crouching position grinned down at Avara, who was now looking away from him.

"Fufufu~ Dry it out if you're going to take it" Doflamingo said as he removed his feathered coat and handed it over to her.

"Maybe I'll throw it overboard" Avara mumbled

* * *

A grin spread across Doflamingo's face as he stared at his door. She'd actually gone and phased his coat into the door. He chuckled and tugged on the coat, which of course didn't do anything.

"Fufu~ I didn't expect you to do that" Doflamingo said as he walked into his room

Avara looked up from the map she was currently examining and smiled, "At least I didn't throw it overboard"

"Studying maps?" Doflamingo questioned as he snatched the map away from Avara

"Oi!" She shouted as she leapt up from the desk "Give it back!"

"Did we pass the island that captain is on?" He asked as he eyed out the map, "Fufu! We can't have that, I still have to kill him"

"I was just trying to figure out where we are" She mumbled

Doflamingo grinned and shoved the map into his pocket, "A compromise then, you give me my coat and I'll tell you where we are"

Avara looked from Doflamingo and back to his coat, "It's not dry yet so I'm not letting you wear it. You look like a mop"

"..A mop?"

* * *

**Just two really quick things I want to let you guys know. **

**1. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry it was out so late. The next one will not take as long and it'll be very..eventful. **

**2. Thank you for all the reviews and messages. I really do appreciate them and they help me out alot. **


	11. Chapter 11

"What about that one?" Sugar asked as she pointed to the street vender that Avara was currently talking with

"Fufu~ I don't think that's a good idea" Doflamingo said as he looked over Avara and the female vendor she was currently talking with

"Why not?" Sugar asked

"Because Avara will get mad at him" Law said

"She only gets mad when he controls her" Sugar stated

Law shook his head, "You're wrong"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

Doflamingo frowned and looked between the two children as they argued about whether or not Avara would get mad at him.

"She has been talking for a whiel now though" Doflamingo said, putting an end to their argument

Sugar nodded, "She's probably learning about the island from her. She does it at all the islands we stop at"

"Why don't we go join them then" Doflamingo suggested as he headed over for Avara, not really waiting to hear what Law or Sugar had to say.

* * *

"Daily storms?" Avara asked the vendor, "So the sudden rain and waves from the other day are normal?"

The vendor nodded, "Mhm, it's pretty much impossible to navigate once the storms hits because the fog gets so thick and the rain is so heavy" She said

"How long do they normally last?"

"Well" The vendor paused, "Oh, excuse me there seems to be a new costumer"

The brunette woman smiled up at Doflamingo who was standing behind Avara with a grin on his face.

"I'm just here for her" Doflamingo said as he pointed down at Avara, "You've been keeping her busy for quite some time"

"Oh..I'm very sorry about that sir"

"He's not a costumer so don't worry about it" Avara said, "Just answer the question and we'll be on our way"

"Ah..alright..well, the storms normally hit mid morning and end at noon"

Avara nodded and looked up at Doflamingo, who was already staring down at her, "So that means yesterday we sailed right into the end of the storm"

"Are you trying to say something about my navigation skills?" Doflamingo questioned

"They're crappy" Avara stated, "Just let Jora or Diamante do it"

Doflamingo chuckled and ignored her comment, "Well then I suppose we won't be able to leave until tomorrow afternoon then"

"Looks like it"

* * *

Avara stood in the crow's nest and watched as the crew moved the supplies over to the docks. She knew that Doflamingo wouldn't have it loaded up onto the ship until tomorrow so they could actually organize the supplies for once.

She smiled as she spotted him walking around the ship's deck, telling the crew what to do with the crates and barrels.

"Do-fla-min-go" She mumbled to herself, "You didn't even recognize the first mate of the man you said you were going to kill, how unlike you"

She sighed and rested her head on her palm, "I wonder if you'll figure it out before I get the chance to leave?"

* * *

Doflamingo sat back at his desk with a bored look as Disco explained to him how the auction house was doing. He already knew it was doing well, but the business would get tired eventually and when that happened he needed to have everything else ready.

"Doflamingo" Avara mumbled as she slid onto his lap and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Yes?" He questioned as he looked down at her.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hang up already" She murmured as she pulled herself up so she could look him in the eyes, "and take these off"

A smile made its way into Doflamingo's face as his glasses were tossed off to the side. He chuckled and brought the receiver of the den den mushi up to his face, "Sorry Disco, but I've got something important I have to give my attention to"

_"Ah! Wait Doflamingo-sama! It's imp-" _

_Clank_

* * *

Avara shut her eyes and traced circles on Doflamingo's chest as he slept. She knew she had to leave soon and she knew it'd be impossible squirm out of Doflamingo's arms without waking him up.

"Doffy?" She whispered

She smiled at the lack of a response. It was always impossible to predict whether or not he was going to wake up.

_"Phase"_

Avara grabbed her clothes from the crow's nest and dressed quickly. She grabbed a hold of her backpack and looked down on the deck which was empty. Right now she was glad that Doflamingo had gotten comfy with his position as a shichibukai because whenever they were docked he didn't put people on watch.

"Sorry, Doflamingo" Avara said, "Please don't go causing too much trouble"

* * *

"Glad to be back on your ship?"

"This is your ship Captian" Avara said as she smiled at the man in front of her, "But I'm glad to see that everybody's alive and well after so long"

"Captian? Since when have you been so formal?" The brunette woman asked, "What? Going to start calling me first mate?"

"Actually I'm going to start calling you street vendor" Avara mocked

"Why you-"

"Tia, Avara, that's enough"

"Yes Kou" Both the girls said simultaneously.

"Avara, finish getting settled in then come up above deck. We've got a lot we need to discuss" Kou said before turning his attention back to his first mate, "Tia, tell the rest of the guys to raise the sail. We've got to leave now if we're going to be out of the storms range tomorrow morning"

"Avara, are they going to try to come after us?"

"Doflamingo might want to, but we I doubt he'll be able to catch up" Avara said

Kou nodded, "We've got a lot over them, if anything-"

"Captian, I think it'd be safer for the rest of the crew if I kept information regarding Doflamingo to myself until it's useful"

"Alright" He said after a few seconds of silence, "Come up above deck after you've settled"

She waited for Kou to exit the room before she climbed up on the top bunk and threw her bag onto it. She'd gone from sharing a room with just Doflamingo to sharing a room with Tia and three other of the female members.

"but I guess that just means I'll have to keep you hidden" She said to the pink den den mushi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Doflamingo was livid.

A wicked grin was etched on his face as he tore through the ship smashing crates and barrels open in a futile attempt to find the woman. He was painfully aware that she'd set up her escape right infront of him and that he'd failed to notice it. He was going to make her regret being so bold when he got a hold of her again, he was also going to make sure she never escaped from his grasp again.

"Young master" Jora said

Doflamingo stopped his foot from hitting another crate and instead looked back at Jora. She had a frown on her face and refused to look at him longer than a few seconds at a time.

"The storm won't end until late noon" She said, "but according to multiple islanders the sea should be calmed in a few hours, we can set sail then"


	12. Chapter 12

_The small girl stared up at the sky and watched the clouds form shapes above her. The sea had finally calmed down, but at a cost. Her mom and dad never came up from the sea. _

_"I'm thirsty..I'm hungry..It's hot" The girl said to herself, "I want to go home..but where is home?"_

_She frowned, "Everything is so fuzzy.." _

_..._

_"Caption! She isn't dead!"_

_"Really? What a relief, I thought we'd have to throw her overboard" _

_"We still might have to, for all we know she could be dangerous"_

_"She's a kid, what harm can she do?"_

_"Caption..."_

_"She was sailing on a small fishing ship, the least we can do is get her to the next island"_

_The girl groaned, and shut her eyes tightly, "Where am I?" She mumbled _

_"Oh, she's waking up"_

_The young girl's eyes fluttered open and instantly focused on the faces around her. She wasn't sure where she was, or who these people were but almost all of them had smiles on their faces. Except for one lady. _

_"I'm glad you're alive" A man said, smiling down at her, "I thought we'd lost you for a while there"_

_"Lost me?"_

_The man nodded, "You've been sleeping for about a week" He said, "Why were you alone on a fishing boat?"_

_The girl frowned, "My dad fell overboard the ship when the waves started getting big and mom tried to save him but they never came back up" _

_The people didn't say anything instead they just exchanged glances with each other. _

_"What's your name kid?" The woman asked_

_"Avara" _

_"Avara, my name is Kou" The man closest to her said, "and I'm the captain of this ship"_

_"Are you the one that saved me?" She asked_

_He nodded_

_"Thank you"_

_.._

_.._

* * *

Avara stared down at the pink den den mushi in silence, not daring to make a sound. The snail had the same grin on its face that Doflamingo always wore. She frowned and mentally cursed to herself for even picking up the receiver in the first place.

_"So what do you say?"_ The snail asked, _"Tell me where you are now and I'll only kill the captain"_

She opened her mouth but shut it quickly.

_Clank _

Avara sighed and looked over at the now sleeping snail, "I shouldn't have picked you up"

* * *

"Oi, Avara! How long are you planning on reading the paper?" Tia asked

"Just a little longer" Avara said, "Why are you in such a rush?"

"There's a lot of news involving the new world" Tia said, "We all need some background this time"

Avara nodded, "I get it. Give me a few more minutes then it's all yours"

"Alright, come give it to me when you're done"

Avara frowned and turned her attention back to the article she'd read at least ten times. The bold head line made her feel sick to her stomach, "**Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo takes out every pirate in his path"**. She knew he was ruthless man from when she sailed with him, but this was out of character even for him.

She shuddered, because in the back of her mind she knew this was his way of threatening them. Killing the weak, he'd do that all the time, but going out of his way to destroy all the pirates at whatever island he was docked at, that wasn't like him at all.

* * *

"So that's the man that wants to kill our captain?" Tia asked after she finished reading the paper

Avara nodded.

"He's taken out a lot of rookies in the past two weeks, even some pirates who were supposed to be big names in the future" Tia said as she took a seat next to Avara on the floor of the ship's deck, "He's even worse than Aokiji"

"Once we reach the new world avoiding him will be easy. For now the only real danger is him getting to Sabaody before our ship is finished getting coated" Avara said

"Isn't there a chance we'll see them at fishmen island too?" Tia asked

Avara shook her head, "He'll go through the calm belt, unlike us he can't really afford to take the scenic root there"

Tia sighed, "Well, I suppose that's one less thing to worry about"

"One less thing?" Avara asked

"Yeah, right now our biggest problem is trading in our gold for berri. We've got to do that"

Avara nodded, "Don't trust captain with money?"

"Not at all"

* * *

"How'd we wind up here?" Tia asked

Avara shrugged her shoulders but didn't take her eyes off of the large building in front of them. She knew exactly where they'd wound up. The human auction house. She'd never really spoken to him about it, but at least twice a week he'd wind up talking to that Disco guy about profits and any problems.

"We should leave this place, it's kind of dangerous" Avara said

"What even is this place?" Tia asked

"It's an auction house that sells people, civilians and pirates included" Avara said, "If we get stuck in there it'll be trouble"

Tia nodded, "Alright then, let's go"

"How do you know about that place?" Tia asked as they redirected themselves away from the house

"A little birdie" Avara said

Tia nodded, "Does the government know about it?"

"Yeah, they know exactly what it is but they really can't do anything about it" She paused, "A lot of celestial dragons use this place to buy slaves, the government isn't going to do anything that'll upset them and closing down this place without a reason would probably really piss them off"

* * *

"Is it really alright to have such a young guy coating the ship?" Avara asked as she watched over the young man who was inspecting their ship.

"Yeah" Kou said with a smile, "I found him right when he was finishing coating another ship and I made sure to keep watch for a while to make sure nothing came floating back up to the surface. Tia's still made at me though"

Avara chuckled, "Well, she did tell you to get at least three"

"This was easier" Kou said, "Plus, since when do first mates boss around their captain?.."

"Since when do you marry your first mate?" Avara questioned

"Fair enough" He mumbled after a minute of silence.


	13. Chapter 13

_"You could always kill her" Tia said, "If she dies a new fruit with her ability will show up somewhere"_

_"Who knows how long it'll take us to find it though" Kou said as he shifted his eyes from Tia over to the sleeping girl, "Plus, as it is now she can be useful"_

_Tia sighed_

_"It might be better this way though" Kou said after a few minutes of silence, "Who would ever expect a kid"_

_"You want to use the kid?" Tia asked_

_Kou shrugged, "She's a naive kid, she'll be easy to manipulate"_

_"Just what are you planning?" _

_"She'll be able to sneak around other pirate ships and military bases without drawing too much attention" Kou explained, "I suppose she'll wind up being like the ships pet"_

_"Pets need training, we can't train a kid"_

_"Disciplining a kid is the same as training a dog" Kou said, "They just need to know you're the boss"_

...

...

* * *

Avara sat out in the crow's nest reading the news paper article over intently, trying her best to figure out what he was planning. Unlike when they first left for the new world, Doflamingo rarely ever showed up in news papers anymore, even when there were articles about shichibukai members he was never really mentioned.

"Why do you need to rule over an island?" She muttered as she looked down at the picture of Doflamingo. She shook her head and headed down from the crow's nest.

"Oi, Avara!" Tia shouted, "Anything interesting happening in the world?"

Avara dusted herself off and shrugged, "Nothing that should concern us if we keep heading east"

"What about if we go south?" Tia questioned

"South? Why would we change course, we're almost to our final destination"

"Captain's orders" A man shouted, "We're changing our whole course on a whim"

Avara bit her lip, "Is that a good idea?"

"Is what a good idea?" Kou asked

"She's questioning us changing our course" Tia explained

"It doesn't seem to just be me" Avara muttered as she looked around at the rest of the crew members, most of whom had annoyed looks on their faces, "Kou, these guys are all a part of your crew because they want to get back home, that's why they risked becoming pirates in the first place, and I'm just here to help you get there, you can't-"

Avara went silent when she felt the impact on the side of her head. She stared down at the ship's deck in silence and shock.

"O-oi..Captain..that was a little much..don't you think?"

"Blood, hey..she's bleeding"

"Avara, are you alright?"

Avara stayed silent and focused on the red liquid that was dripping from her head into the ship's deck.

How had he managed to hit her? More importantly how had he drawn blood from her? She was always on the defensive, not a single person on this crew should have been able to touch her. She finally tore her eyes away from the deck and looked up at Kou, who hadn't moved an inch. Her eyes didn't stay on his face for long, instead they traveled down to his hand to explain how he could have actually hurt her.

'Seastone rings...'

"The next island we'll be landing on is called Dressers" Kou said, disregarding the thick tension in the air, "This ships objectives have changed from getting home, to becoming real pirates. If you've got a problem with that, we'll throw you overboard"

"Dressrosa?" Avara muttered

"Tia, stitch up Avara's head" Kou said, "Make sure she doesn't lose consciousness"

* * *

Avara sat silently while Tia finished stitching up the cut on her head and wrapping it in bandages.

"I thought he got rid of those" Avara said once Tia finished up

"He wasn't sure how much he'd be able to trust you when you got back" Tia said, "It was just a precaution"

Avara nodded but didn't bother saying anything else, not like there was much else she could say.

"Have you ever heard of that island? Dressrosa?"

"Today was my first day hearing about it" Avara answered truthfully

"So then you have no information on it?"

Avara reached her hand up and touched her head gently, wincing when she finally found the spot.

"Nothing"

...

...

* * *

_"I think you went too far" A crew member said as he threw Avara a look of pity._

_The girl was lying in the middle of the ship's deck losing consciousness in a pool of her own blood. Their captain had gone overboard with the girl again and the whole crew knew it. He'd nearly beaten her to death again, all because she wanted to survive. _

_Kou shrugged, "She's been with us for a year and a half now, she should know better than to bring military officers back to the ship"_

_"She was shot with seastone bullets" Another member said_

_"They would have killed her if they caught her" Another one chimed in, "She does have a bounty"_

_"She didn't have any choice but to lead them back here"_

_"Unlike the military officers I didn't kill her" Kou said_

_"No, you just beat her with spiked seastone rings" Another muttered_

_Kou sighed and finished off his drink, "I'll go make sure the brat's alright then"_

_The men frowned as their captain got up and slugged over to the kid. They knew he was only doing this because he didn't want to risk disobedience, not like any of them would be stupid enough to risk going against him. They were all weaker than him, and they knew it._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_Puripuripuripuriprui_

_Puripuripuripuripuiri_

_Puripu-_

_Clank_

Avara stared down at the den den mushi and watch as its mouth curled up slolwy into a grin. She sighed and opened her mouth, but the snail interrupted her before she had a chance to speak.

"It's been a while..Avara" The snail said, "Are you finally coming back to me?"

...

* * *

...

**Everybody~ Thank you so much for favoriting this story and leaving reviews and fallowing! Sorry that this chapter was kind of slow to come out, I just wanted to make sure it was good(I hope it was, if it wasn't i'm so sorry) **

**Anyways, the next chapter will be longer, and probably more intense. **

**AND Doffy and Avara are finally going to meet up again! Probably! They're for sure going to interact. **

**Anyways, I'm going to try to finish the next chapter early so I can upload it early. **


End file.
